


Protective Temeraire

by CatEyedWitch



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Protective dragon instincts, minor injury, sassy temeraire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEyedWitch/pseuds/CatEyedWitch
Summary: A short bit about Temeraire for the Temeraire discord!Laurence hurts himself and Temeraire's reaction.





	Protective Temeraire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any weird tenses, I'm working on it if anything reads roughly go ahead and make me aware!

Laurence slipping on Temeraire’s back was embarrassing for the gentleman. Breaking his fall on his wrist even more so. As Laurence curled around his wrist gritting his teeth Temeraire swirled his great head around at him trilling and growling worriedly scooping him up and sheltering him in his forelegs. He flared his wings up over his head shaking his crew doing routine maintenance on his harness.   
“Laurence Laurence are you ok? What happened?” Temeraire’s ruff alternating between nervously pressed against his neck and spread wide in anger as he questioned him.  
“My dear I’m fine it's just my wrist I fell on it, pray relax darling it's fine,” Laurence says breathlessly as Temeraire tightens his hold incrementally. Laurence struggles up into a sitting position out of the cradle Tem had put him in first. Granby and Roland rush to the side of Temeraire’s foreleg.   
“Laurence do you want a doctor?” Granby calls to Laurence. Temeraire pulls his wing up a little to glare at Granby and scoffs “Of course he does he’s hurt is he not?”   
Granby waves a hand to Roland and she runs to find a doctor. Granby presses a hand to Temeraire’s leg.   
“Can I see him? You’ll have to let him go so the doctor can look at his wrist” Granby coaxes.  
“No” Temeraire growls coiling tighter. By now the entire crew has descended from his sides and are standing awkwardly to the side. Temeraire’s tail lashes side to side and with that much of the crew decides it’s time to step out till this is resolved. Temeraire growls at them as they hurry by.   
“Tem let me go please I just need to get wrapped up then you can coddle me all you like” Laurence negotiates from within the mound of angry dragon. Temeraire seemed nullified by this for all of thirty seconds till he remembers that he’d have someone else touch his captain. He just growls again and nuzzles Laurence's side gently. He pets his nose softly and tries to slowly wiggle his way out without bothering his arm or alerting Temeraire. He doesn't get very far. Temeraire huffs and shifts him to cradle him again. Granby laughs and shakes his head.   
He calls in “What did you do anyways Laurence?”  
“I slipped on some leather oil but I don't want to speak on it,” Laurence grumbles from within his dragon cocoon. Granby doubles over in laughter ending up on the ground. Temeraire raises his head to look at Granby.   
“May I remind you that not a week ago you tripped on your own bootstrap walking across the covert?” Temeraire says to the defense of his captain. Granby shuts up immediately and flushes.  
“I thought you said you wouldn't say anything you traitor” Granby grumbles.   
Temeraire's response is cut off by the doctor hurrying in with Roland. The doctor flaps his hands at Temeraire “Cough him up you great lizard I’ve more to deal with today than one fussy dragon and his clumsy captain.” The doctor pushes at Temeraire’s wings, grumpily muttering about dragons and dumb aviators. Temeraire relents and reveals Laurence to the doctor. Checking over Laurence’s wrist was a quick process quickly pronouncing it broken and pulling out the necessary splint.   
“This should hold till you get to the surgeons quarters. You need a better cast.” The doctor huffs and packs his bag back together and leaves.   
“For that, you have to let me go fully my dear” Laurence reminds the brooding Temeraire. Temeraire startles and ruefully lets Laurence go. Laurence raises a hand up to stroke his nose. “I’ll be back before you know it. Let the crew finish up please?” He addresses both Granby and Temeraire before leaving for the quarters.


End file.
